Procureur Bakugou
by NightChoco
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou est Procureur. Il se charge de trouver des preuves afin que les mauvaises personnes soient punis par la loi. Un jour, en allant travailler, son patron lui donne une affaire à résoudre : un homme est accusé d'avoir tué une dizaine de femmes en 1 mois. Hélas, les preuves bien trop évidentes et les incohérences sont beaucoup trop nombreuses pour que cette histoire se t


**Ohayo ! Voici une fanfiction sur My Hero Academia !**

 **Alors, OUI je mérite de me faire baffer dix mille fois pour ne pas avoir posté la suite de " Merci l'attraction " ou autre de mes histoires... Sorry.**

 **Mais, disons que j'avais besoin de faire une pose pour penser à de nouvelles histoires ! Quant dîtes-vous ?**

 **{ Titre : Procureur Bakugou }**

 **{ Genre : Drame/Romance/Mystère }**

 **{ Couples : Katsuki.B x Ochako.U/ Shouto.T x Momo.Y/ Denki.K x Kyouka.J/ Eijirou.K x Mina.A }**

 **L'histoire se déroule dans un décor totalement différent de l'histoire original ! Les caractères seront plus ou moins modifiés, afin que l'histoire sois logique. ( Bon, après je ne vais pas faire un Katsuki tout gentil ! Faut pas déconner non plus ! )**

 **Dans presque toutes les histoires sur My Hero Academia, les personnages sont ados ( et il ne faut pas oublier que l'amour est le thème principal de l'histoire ) et la plus part des gens préfères justement ça !**

 **Eh bien, moi, dans cette histoire, les personnages ont tous plus ou moins dans les 25/26 ans !**

 **Il s'agit aussi d'une histoire dont le but n'est pas d'être drôle. Je sais bien qu'au début, ce chapitre va être étrange voir totalement mal foutu et c'est pour ça que je vous demande de m'aider et de me dire tous les points négatifs et tous les points positifs, afin que cette histoire soit agréable à lire et qu'elle soit prenante !**

 **Note 1 : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un " Procureur ", c'est les personnes en charge de trouver des preuves contre des personnes afin qu'elles soient punis par la loie !**

 **Note 2 : Il n'y a pas de pouvoir dans ce monde !**

 **Note 3 : Car, le Japon n'est pas du tout comme en France niveau travail, je vais essayer de vous montrer le mieux possible comment ça fonctionne !**

Chapitre 1

 _Je regarde l'arbre de couleur rouge devant moi. L'herbe d'une couleure de craie contraste énormément avec ce paysage sombre._

 _J'observe mon entourage en silence. Des gens ne sont pas très loin de moi, à quelques mètres. Ceux ne sont que des hommes d'âges mûrs, grands et imposants. Plutôt beaux aussi._

 _Super, je passe pour un gay..._

 _Je tourne la tête vers la gauche pour éviter qu'ils voient mon visage. Ce serait plutôt idiot que mes suspects sâchent que j'essaye de les écouter._

 _Mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle est là-bas, avec eux, entrain de rire. Cette sentation est horrible._

 _Il y a un truc de drôle dans toute cette histoire : je suis procureur mais j'ai des envies de meurtres. Bravo Katsuki, tu as atteint le sommet de la connerie... Non mais j'vous jure..._

 _Le paysage commence à tourner dans ma tête. Temps mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté plus. Puis, finalement, disparait totalement._

 _C'est le début d'un cauchemar. J'en suis certain._

Je me réveillai en trombe de mon lit, tombant à cause de dossiers qui étaient posés sur le sol.

\- Raaaah ! Putain mais ça fait mal cette merde !

Je me levai et me baissai pour ramasser ces bouts de papiers. Une fois dans ma main, je commence à lire se qui est écrit, histoire de voir où j'en suis.

\- Mouais... c'est pas terrible tout ça ! Va falloir que je me bouge ! ... Fait chier... râlai-je.

Je posai les dossiers sur mon bureau et partis en direction de la porte. Je regarde les escaliers. Il y en a une bonne trentaine de marches. _Fantastique..._

Pas que je sois flemmard mais faut pas déconner ! C'est chiant en plus ! Si jamais je devais rencontrer la personne qui a créer cette torture, je lui enfoncerai deux doigt dans la gorge histoire de lui faire comprendre sa connerie.

En soufflant, je commence à marcher. Après 30 secondes, j'arrive en bas.

J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et me dirige vers le frigo pour me prendre du jus d'orange.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas trop faim. A mon avis, c'est le fait de devoir aller travailler avec ce temps qui me gonfle. Non parce que vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez sur moi, aller au travail sous la pluie, c'est pas vraiment joyeux.

\- OK ça pourrait être pire mais putain ! Je vais arriver trempé !

J'habite à 10 minutes à pied de mon travail et vu que je n'ai pas spécialement l'occasion de faire de l'exercice, j'y vais en marchant.

\- Pff...

J'ai l'impression d'être dépressif. C'est ce rêve, c'est sur ! Pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'elle en plus hein ? OK elle est jolie, OK elle bosse bien, OK elle cuisine bien, OK...

OK c'est la femme parfaite.

Tu dois te demander de qui je parle n'est-ce pas ? C'est très simple : Itsuka Kendou, une avocate. Elle est arrivée un peu après moi, du genre 3 ou 4 mois après.

Je me sert donc enfin le jus dans mon verre et le bois en quelques secondes. Je remonte dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir m'habiller.

 _ **OoooO**_

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et soupire en voyant Todoroki déjà là.

Ce type il est toujours en avance sur les autres, ça me tape sur le système. Mais, il n'est pas question que je me lève plus tôt pour être avant lui !

M'enfin, quand je dis " Ce type " c'est un peu bizarre car on se connait depuis le lycée. On était dans la même filière. D'ailleurs, il y a pleins d'autres personnes qui étaient en second avec moi.

Par exemple, Deku ( alias Izuku Midoriya ), un gamin que tout le monde _adore_. Ou alors, Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou ou Ochako Uraraka. Même si je ne le dirai jamais, s'est des gens biens.

\- Bonjour Procureur Bakugou, me salue Todoroki en me regardant à peine.

Connard...

\- Bonjour Procureur Todoroki.

Je déteste l'appeler comme ça ou qu'il m'appelle de cette manière. On se connait depuis longtemps et même si on avait pas de supers bonnes relations, on s'entend comme il fallait : ni trop, ni pas assez. Pourtant, il m'appelle toujours formelement...

Mais que veux-tu mon p'tit Bakugou ? Le code du travail, tout ça tout ça...

Ouais bah je leur mets dans le cul leur code du travail...

Je prends place sur ma chaise et allume l'ordinateur.

Je regarde du coin de l'oeil Todoroki qui a l'air plus que zen. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Hé Todoroki ! Pourquoi tu as l'air si détendu ?!

\- Je le suis toujours Bakugou.

Miracle ! Il n'a pas mit " Procureur " avant mon nom de famille !

Par contre, ça façon de se la péter en mode " Je suis beau, cool et intelligent " me fait beaucoup rager !

Todoroki Shouto, 26 ans, est procureur lui aussi. Il est plutôt réputé et nous sommes arrivés en même temps. Il a les cheveux coupés à la " Coréene " comme j'aime bien le penser. Mais, faut dire que les cheveux de deux couleurs c'est bizarre...

Il a les cheveux rouge et blanc. A la base, il voulait faire une coloration pour avoir les cheveux seulement blanc mais il a finalement décidé que de faire une moitié sur deux.

Un gars tourmenté si vous voulez mon avis. 'fin, c'est même pas mon avis, c'est la vérité.

Mais ne nous attardons pas dessus plus longtemps ça devient chiant.

\- Toi ? Toujours zen ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où tu as cassé tous ce qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Hakagure parce que " Monsieur Todoroki était pas content " ?! lui rappelai-je durement.

\- C'est très rare. Et toi, dois-je te rappeler lorsque tu as faillit faire un meurtre car tu n'as pas pu poursuivre un criminel en justice ? D'ailleurs, ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses...

Oh ça va hein ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

\- Ou alors lorsque tu as faillit te jeter sur Uraraka pour l'embrasser car Kendou t'avais mit un râteau. Dis moi, ta relation avec elle s'est améliorée ? me provoqua-t-il avec un putain de sourire " beau gosse ".

Je me levai de ma chaise avec l'intention de le frapper.

Je m'approchai de lui presque en courant, lui attrapant le col de sa chemise.

\- Est-ce que tu me chercherais dès le matin _Shouto_ ? Tu sais bien que ta _Momo_ ne serait pas contente de te voir dans cette situation, entrain de te moquer des autres. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois avoir marqué le coup. Déjà qu'il déteste que je l'appelle par son prénom, si j'évoque aussi le nom de sa " potencielle petite-amie ", je risque cher.

En vrai, qu'il aille bien se faire foutre !

\- Je ne te cherche pas, mon cher _Katsuki_ , ne t'en fais pas. Manière, c'est de ma faute.

?

\- Je n'aurais pas du te rappeler à quel point ta relation avec _Itsuka_ est impossible. Navré.

Oh le con... Je vais me le faire, c'est certain...

\- Va te faire foutre connard ! 'faut que tu arrêtes de te droguer !

\- Me droguer ? dit-il, renfrogné.

J'entends la porte de notre bureau s'ouvrir. On tourne la tête tous les deux. Kirishima et Uraraka entre en soupirant.

Je lâche mon formidable collègue et me rassois en faisant mine de n'avoir rien fait.

\- Ah la la... Vous n'êtes vraiment pas fait pour vous entendre tous les deux ! plaisanta le roux en s'asseyant. Hein les gars ?

\- C'est lui qui a... commençai-je.

\- Pardon ? C'est moi qui est _quoi_? me coupa Todoroki en me regardant durement.

\- Bon arrêtez là ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre, au moins une journée ? C'est fatiguant de devoir supporter vos petites crises de colère tous les jours ! J'en ai assez ! s'exclama Uraraka en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi bien foutue...

Hum...

\- Excuse nous Procureur Uraraka, s'excusa le bicolore. On fera attention, promis.

\- Aaah... Merci beaucoup Todoroki ! Tu devrais prendre exemple Bakugou !

Uraraka ne nous a jamais appelé " Procureur Untel " alors qu'elle est plus jeune que nous dans l'entreprise. Elle préfère que l'on ai de bonnes relations entre nous. 'fin, elle espère.

\- Moi ? Prendre exemple sur lui ? Mais vos parents ne vous ont jamais dit d'arrêter de boire ?!

\- Calme Katsuki ! essaya de calmer Kirishima.

Kirishima est mon ami depuis le lycée. Du coup, il m'appelle par mon prénom. J'avoue faire pareil parfois mais bon... ce type est un cas désespèré ! Même devant le patron, il me parle familièrement !

Je sais très bien se que vous vous dîtes là : " Oui mais t'as vu comment tu as parlé à Todoroki-kun ? C'est familié ça ! " Eh bien moi je vous dis _Fuck you bitch._ On a tous les deux un bon instinct de survie ! On fait comme si on s'entendait très bien devant les autres mais entre nous, c'est une autre histoire !

\- Kirishima... Va te chercher un lait à la fraise. Et bois tout. **( NDA : Ceux qui ont vu le drama " School 2017 ", vous comprendrez très bien la référence ! )**

\- J'aime pas le lait à la fraise! C'est pas bon !

\- Tu n'as cas aimer si t'es pas content !

Il me regarde comme s'il était blessé. Bah, c'est son problème de toute façon.

Je regarde Uraraka du coin de l'oeil. Elle à l'air en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bakugou ? me demande Mademoiselle Uraraka d'un air soucieux, tout en sortant ses affaires sur son bureau.

\- Rien, rien...

Elle n'a pas l'air très bien. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a.

Mon assistante entre dans le bureau avec une pile de dossier qu'elle pose sur mon bureau.

\- Bonjour Procureur Bakugou. Le Procureur en Chef m'a dit de vous dire de vous occuper de cette affaire. Il s'agit d'un homme, Akeko Nakamura, accusé d'avoir tué plus d'une dizaine de femmes.

\- Bonjour. Dîtes lui que cette affaire sera réglé au plus vite. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquisition avant de s'en aller.

Je vérifie qu'elle est bien partie avant de souffler.

\- Putaaain... C'est tellement chiant ce genre de problème...

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! Pense aux familles des victimes un peu ! Il faut absolument que tu trouves le ou les coupables ! Alors bouge toi un peu ! dit le roux sans me regarder.

\- Je sais merci ! ... Pardon ?! C'est Deku son avocat ? Oh bordel...

En commençant à feuilleter le dossier, je trouve comme première information que _Deku est l'avocat de ma " victime "_. Qu'est-ce que je suis motivé...

D'habitude, je ne tombe jamais sur lui car il est spécialisé dans tous les trucs du genre " meurtre", " disparition ". Moi, je suis plus dans une autre catégorie.

Ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'on va croire que si je veux poursuivre le gars en justice, c'est pas parce qu'il est coupable, _c'est parce que Izuku Midoriya est mon rival_.

\- Raaah ! Qu'elle merde quoi...

 _ **OoooO**_

\- Bakugou, tu devrais rentrer ! Il fait de plus en plus froid et tu sais bien que les rues ne sont pas sûrs avec tous ce qui se passe ! me conseil Eijirou, inquiet pour moi.

Pour tous dire, j'ai passé ma journée à travailler sur cette affaire et je dois dire que tous collent parfaitement mais il y a quelques petites choses qui me chagrinent.

\- Je préfère rester pour travailler donc me fait pas chier !

En vrai, je préférerais partir d'ici en courant.

\- Vraiment ? Bon, eh bien je pense que je vais devoir rester avec toi ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir...

\- Les gars, je pars ! A demain ! salua Uraraka.

\- Au revoir Procureur Uraraka, répondit Todoroki. Je vais rentrer moi aussi, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Avec Kirishima, on sourit diaboliquement.

\- Oooh... Monsieur le Procureur Todoroki passerait-il enfin à l'action ? se moqua Kirishima.

\- Je croyais que tu allais rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

\- Tu peux parler abrutis ! répliqua Todoroki.

... Je vais me le faire...

\- STOP ! J'en peux plus là ! Todoroki, on y va ! cria Uraraka dans l'espoir qu'on l'écoute.

Chose qui se passa vraiment. On arrêta tous de parler. Todoroki se rapprocha de la brune avec son sac de travail sans rien dire.

Elle a vraiment prit en autorité ! C'est plutôt cool sur elle.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers la sortie et Kirishima et moi restèrent plantés là, comme des idiots.

\- Euh... Bon, tu me dis les infos que tu as sur ce fameux Akeko Nakamura ?!

\- Ouais...

Je pris les feuilles dans mes mains.

 **Prénom** : Akeko

 **Nom** :Nakamura

 **Age** : 35 ans

 **Profession : Marchand**

 **Crime** : Tuer 12 femmes en 1 mois

 **Situation familiale** : Une femme ( décidée à cause du meurtrier ) et un petit garçon de 5 ans.

 **Preuves** : Les caméras de surveillances installées aux quatre coins de la maison montre que le suspect à frapper sa femme fortement à la tête. Il l'aurait aussi emmené dans la salle de bain ( seul endroit non sécurisé ). Le corps de la victime à été retrouvé dans cette pièce.

Aussi, les femmes assassinées et lui semblaient ne pas avoir de très bonnes relations.

Il a fait de la prison pour avoir vendu de la drogue ( principalement de l'héroïne ).

\- Bah putain... C'est sérieux cette histoire... commenta Eijirou mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais. Vu les preuves qu'il y a contre lui, cette histoire sera vite réglé !

\- Tu penses ? Moi je ne suis pas si certain... Il vaudrait mieux que tu cherches des preuves contres. Du moins, quelques unes de plus.

Pardon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Cette histoire est bien trop simple. Puis, pourquoi est-ce que sur le dossier, on ne nous dit pas que les caméras l'on vu sortir sans sa femme ? Et s'ils étaient sortis tous les deux et que se n'était pas lui qui l'aurait tué ?

Ce mec à l'espirt tordu...

\- On devrait mieux regarder nous mêmes les caméras de surveillance. Au moins, on sera fixé !

Pas con.

\- En bref, tu veux qu'on aille chez le type pour voir ce que disent les caméras ?

\- Oui. C'est plus prudent !

\- Tu dois avoir raison pour une fois...

\- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison !

 _ **OoooO**_

 _..._

 _Je suis où ?_

 _J'ai peur._

 _Très peur._

 _Pitié ! Sors moi de là !_

 _\- Lâchez moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie !_

 _Personne ne répond._

 _Je sens des barreaux lorsque je mets mes mains vers l'avant._

 _Je suis enfermée ?_

 _Oh mon dieu !_

 _Chérie... Aide moi..._

 _J'entends des bruits de pas._

 _Oh non..._

 _\- Sortez moi de là ! Ayez pitié !_

 _La personne ne dit rien et continu de s'approcher._

 _Elle me prend les mains à travers les barreaux._

 _Elle me touche les ongles. Ils sont plutôt long faut dire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous..._

 _Je sens quelque chose, comme une pince, encercler mon majeur._

 _\- Au revoir petit doigt ! Ha ha ha ! Quels abrutis, ces procureurs..._

 **Alors ? J'attends vos avis XD !**

 **J'ai bien aimé faire ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez prit un minimum de plaisir !**

 **Comme je l'ai dit avant, les caractères sont modifiés et c'est normal même si c'est perturbant à mon avis !**

 **L'histoire est inspiré de plusieurs dramas !**


End file.
